


Men, Women, and Minecraft.

by willfullyso



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Coming Out, FTM, Gen, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Tommyinnit, no beta we die like wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willfullyso/pseuds/willfullyso
Summary: He'd met almost everyone of his friends through minecraft, his family even. Wilbur, Techno, Phil, Tubbo. They where all his family, So what kept him from coming out to them?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 692





	Men, Women, and Minecraft.

**Author's Note:**

> tommyinnit pog

There where 3 things in this world to Tommy.

Men, women, and minecraft.

\-----

Men and women.

It affected his everyday life as a trans guy to think of men and women, to look into the details, the differences of the "classic man". Tommy knew all of it was just made up and a social construct, but if he wanted to appear "manly" he had to play into the tropes. He played into the "classic man" type personality, saying things such as "Big man" and talking about how many women he got. Obviously it came off as an over exaggerated bit, but Tommy liked to act like this since it seemed more manly.

Minecraft.

Minecraft was apart of his life in many ways. It was his job, his favorite game, and the thing that changed his life for the better. He would always use boy skins and made sure to make his name Tommy on there as a kid. He didn't even realize he would feel great when other teams in bedwars called him a he.

One day he found the word trans and it clicked. Of course there was back a forth "Girl? Boy? Non-binary? Gender-fluid" he found all these different things he could be, but he wasn't sure. He soon came to accept it at age 14, he already looked pretty boyish, he was tall and had broad shoulders, and a nice jawline. The short haircut and binder he ordered threw it all together. He felt like himself. He came out to his parents a month after realizing, they accepted and loved him. His parents weren't ones to judges and always raised him on respect, so he didn't expect anything less.

He'd met almost everyone of his friends through minecraft, his family even. Wilbur, Techno, Phil, Tubbo. They where all his family, So what kept him from coming out to them? It's not like he wasn't ready. He felt like he was. It wasn't that he feared they wouldn't accept him. He knew how they all where accepting. He guessed it was that slim chance. They might stumble over his name, and pronouns. What if they start treating him different? More delicate? like a girl? That's what scared him. They wouldn't understand the feeling. They wouldn't get how sad it made him. That maybe stopped him.

\-----

Tommy sat in call like every other afternoon with Wilbur and Phil. Tubbo was absent because he had school work to do, and techno was doing god knows what. With a few words and a seamless topic switch them somehow got onto the topic of LGBTQ+.

"I have a lot of gay fans I think. I'm glad to have an accepting bunch."

Tommy replied on instinct.

"Actually not all gay people are much accepting of trans lads it'd surprise you. it's actually kinda sad." Tommy sat there for a second. Call was silent. He realized that wasn't the most cis thing to say. He could play it off. Don't panic. Don't.

He disconnected.

"Shit." he'd panicked and freaked out. It wasn't that big of deal, he'd just incriminated himself further. He heard a ding from his computer and look about just about ready to cry his eyes out. Wilbur dmed him, what was he going to say? How would he think of Tommy if he knew. What if he knew. Tommy slowly opened the message.

Wilbur Soot: Tommy. Are you good? Why did you leave so sudden? Can you call me?

Tommy decided it's better to call Will then to leave him in the dark. He clicked the call button anxiety spiking then after a few beeps it picked up.

"Hi big man.." Tommy said quite nervously.

"Tommy? You good? You left after what you said you good?"

Tommy was ready to die, for Wilbur to say he'll see Tommy as what he truly is. He was ready for the "You're suppose to be a women?" comment. He was ready to cry. He was gonna crying. He started to cry. Wilbur hates him for lying. Wilbur won't trust him anymore.

Tommy snapped out of his thoughts looking down at the tears on his hands and table he was sobbing.

"Wilbur I'm sorry for lying I'm not what you think. Ima liar you won't trust me ever again! I'm sorry!" He said through sobs. Tommy was heart broken. Wilbur would never trust him again. That's what he thought at least.

"Tommy? What are you on about? Are you okay? What do you mean you can trust me with anything please calm down." Wilbur was calm but clearly confused. He replied carefully picking his words, hoping for a less cryptic response.

"I'm trans Wilbur..I'm sorry I know you don't trust me I know you think I'm a liar. I'm sorry." Tommy awaited a response you could tell wilbur was thinking what to say.

Tommy was still crying. He hoped Wilbur still saw him the same. He wouldn't know what to do with himself if he didn't.

"So you're a girl?"

Wilbur replies stupidly.

"No I'm a boy I swear!"

It hit Wilbur what he meant. He felt like a bit of an idiot.

"Oh! You where born a female? That's fine I don't care. Why did you think I would hate you? Oh my god you didn't think I was transphobic did you?"

Tommy's eyes lit up. Did he really not think he was a girl. Did Wilbur understand?

"You don't look at me different? You don't think I'm a girl?"

Tommy realized how stupid he was thinking. Why would Wilbur think that he talked about trans rights before..

"Tommy no never! You're a man through and through, I've met guys like you y'know. I didn't always get it but it just took a second. Ill always see you as a little brother!"

Tommy smiled widely at the use of the word brother. He didn't have siblings to call him that so he was happy. He didn't know what to say. Well maybe he did.

"I love you Will. I really do."

"I love you too Toms."

**Author's Note:**

> deff a bit cheesy but i like it :) make more trans guy tommy fics!!


End file.
